Captain Nemesis (Ben 10)
Summary Carl Nesmith, also known as Captain Nemesis and temporarily known as Overlord, is a character introduced in Hero Time. Originally, he was a famous human super-hero, as well as a great American icon and Ben's idol, but in reality, he is just a greedy glory-hound and a fraud. After a jealous rivalry with Ben as a hero, Nemesis grew insane with jealousy and changed his name to Overlord after joining Will Harangue in his smear campaign against Ben. |-|Unarmored= Feats Powers & Abilities Scaling Ben Tennyson (AF and UA) *Slammed into Ben (08:40) *Wrestled with Ben (08:43) *Harmed Ben with his punches (08:48) *Withstood a punch from Ben (08:51) *Withstood getting knocked backward by Ben (08:57) Anti-Scaling Standard Equipment Weaknesses |-|Ultimate Alien= Feats Strength *Lifted an threw a train engine (12:32) Powers & Abilities Energy Projection *Projected a beam of energy from his gauntlet (18:55) Flight *Flew into the air using the boosters on his back (13:39) Scaling Clockwork (Base) *One-shot an off-guard Clockwork (09:23) Computron (Base) *Withstood getting smashed into a crate by Computron (09:27) *Withstood an attack from Computron (10:06) *Punched Computron's head off of its body (10:17) Eatle (Base) *Stunned Eatle with an energy blast (18:52) Four Arms (UA and OV) *Began to overpower Four Arms in Tug of War, while he was only using two of his arms (15:03) Gwen Tennyson (AF, UA, and OV) *Shattered Gwen's mana shield (18:17) Rath (Base) *Withstood getting punched to the ground by Rath (13:55) Anti-Scaling Eatle (Base) *Eatle easily overpowered Captain Nemesis' energy beam (19:25) *Eatle caught and crushed Captain Nemesis' gauntlet (19:33) Four Arms (AF, UA, and OV) *Four Arms overpowered Captain Nemesis after using all four of his hands (15:22) Standard Equipment *Grappling Hook (18:25) Weaknesses |-|Inhibitors Removed= Feats Powers & Abilities Energy Projection *Should have the abilities of his Ultimate Alien form. Flight *Should have the abilities of his Ultimate Alien form. Heat Manipulation *Generated intense heat from his armor (19:36) Scaling Goop (Base) *Withstood getting tackled by Goop (19:27) Gwen Tennyson (AF, UA, and OV) *Withstood Gwen's mana blast (19:31) Humungousaur (Ultimate Form) *Withstood a tail swipe from Ultimate Humungousaur (18:11) *Dodged Ultimate Humungousaur's missiles (18:17) *Withstood getting slammed into the ground by Ultimate Humungousaur (18:35) Kevin Levin (AF, UA, and OV) *Withstood a punch from Kevin (19:33) *One-shot Kevin with a blast of energy (19:43) Anti-Scaling Gwen Tennyson (AF, UA, and OV) *Gwen shielded Kevin from Captain Nemesis' energy blast (19:21) *Gwen blocked Captain Nemesis' energy beam (20:20) Humungousaur (Ultimate Form) *Ultimate Humungousaur easily overpowered Captain Nemesis (18:29) Kevin Levin (AF, UA, and OV) *Kevin dodged a punch from Captain Nemesis (19:33) Standard Equipment *Should have the same equipment as his Ultimate Alien form. Weaknesses |-|Mech Suit= Feats Powers & Abilities Energy Projection *Should have the abilities of his Ultimate Alien form. Flight *Should have the abilities of his Ultimate Alien form. Scaling Eatle (Base) *Harmed Eatle with a punch (19:56) *Harmed Eatle with its punches (19:58) *Harmed Eatle with a kick (20:07) *Defeated Eatle with a barrage of punches (20:10) Anti-Scaling Standard Equipment Weaknesses Category:Characters Category:Ben 10 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Stubs Category:Minor Characters